Untitled For Now
by CottonCandy4306
Summary: Apocalypse wasn't even the beginning.Starts in Ascension.-Ep4:Summer vacation is finally beginning for the teens,let the relaxation begin.Not!Face it,things will never be that simple.
1. School,Apocalypse,Now What?

**School...Apocalypse...Now What?**

A/N:(_...comment..._)

**disclaimer:Yeah I own X-Men:Evo and marvel.That's why I'm writing fanfiction.(For the record I wasn't serious)**

**Takes place right after Apocalypse battle.

* * *

****Cue the theme song**

The fight with Apocalypse had been long and hard...blah...blah..blah.

Everyone was gathered at the X mansion in the med lab.Either injured or checking on an injured ally.

Yes,even the Brotherhood.Except Blob who, as of no surprise, was eating the X mansion of house and home.

**Med Lab**

Moans of pain filled the room.Even one phasing-blue-eyed beauty had been in the med lab. "Guys, it's just a scratch," stated Kitty,I'll be okay."

"Sorry Kitty,we just have to see if there are any severe injuries."said Beast.

"Come on Kitty,they're only lookin' for your best intrest.You sure your alright."Lance said in his you-know-I'm-right voice.

"Aw come on Lance, not you too.Your supposed to make 'em stop.Not help them.Guys I'm not a baby!" Kitty wined in a way only four-year-olds could pull.

"Alright Ms.Pryde,everything seems okay."said Beast.

Kitty stated as if it was the most obvious,"Like, Duh",then added,"Thanks."

"So...where do we go from here?"asked Lance sitting next to her on the metal hospital bed.

This somewhat startled the currently daydreaming phaser (who for the record was sitting up, kicking her feet)."Huh?"

"You know us?We haven't said much to each other since...well you know." stated the ground mover.

"I don't know.Maybe its because we're afraid of what the other might say.Or what we may say to the other."

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said and how I reacted.But not for what I did,"Lance started,"You see Kelly promised us we could return to school,only if we did something for him.If that was all I had to do to be with you,then the answer was yes." This coversation continue for a while.

**Later that night:12:30 AM Kitty & Rogue's Room**

_tink tink_

Kitty now fully awake to the noise outside her and Rogue's window,"What the?" This had gotten her full attention,causing her to hop out of bed walking over to the door of the balcony.As she exited to the balcony she looked around seeing nothing,she relaxed leaning over the balcony and took a breath.

"So that's whatcha do?"asked a voice.

This sudden surprise resulted in a scream.Kitty then open her eyes."Lance, I'm so going to kill you."

"Sorry."

"What are y..."Her sentence cut short due to the fact that Lance had leaned over the balcony's railing (_that's right Romeo & Juilet style_) and kissed her."Wow.What was that?"was all she could say."Interesting for a first kiss."

"It would be mine."said Lance."It was just something I had to do.I can't lose you.I refuse to."His next sentence ended,because he was kissed back.Once this was over and he prepared to leave he told her,"If you ever need a place to stay.Or if things don't work out.You know there's always a place for you back at the Brotherhood." With that he left.

* * *

**The Next Morning:Rec. Room**

"What was wit da noises outside last night?Ah hardly got any sleep.Now we're having a group meetin'."asked a certain southern belle to her roommate.

"Tell me about it."

"Now Kit ya have ta know somethin'.When ah woke up ah saw ya check outside."said Rogue tiredly.

"You wouldn't believe me if you tried."Said Kitty

"Try meh."Rogue stated with a smile of playful questioning.

"Tell you later."

After the meeting congradulating the students and teachers on defeating Apocalypse Rogue couldn't hold back the curiosity."C'mon Kit,ya gotta tell meh."

"Okay.Well...,"Kitty started a shy and starting to blush,"The noise were...well nothing."

"Kit ya make a horrible liah.Out with it.Why ya blushin'?"Rogue said playfully.

"Well...Lance-was-the-noise-because-he-wanted-to-kiss-me-Romeo-&-Juliet-style.So-he threw-rocks-at-the-window."Said Kitty as fast she could.Only not fast enough for Rogue not to understand.

"Oh mah..."said an open mouthed Rogue,"So ya guys back tagetha?"asked Rogue quickly recovering from shock.

"Yeah.that about sums it up."said Kitty yarning.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...at the Brotherhood**_

Pietro suddenly yelled,"Arggh.Lance-how-do-you-turn-this-stupid-thing-off?"

"Uhhh...Lance you-awake."Pietro asked,staring at his roommate while holding an alarm clock,"Aw-come-on."said Pietro after recievng a "go away" from Lance.The angry Pietro slammed the clock onto the floor,breaking it.

_**Later**_

"Wo.What time is it?"Lance asked no on in general.After getting up and changing into A green t-shirt and some blue jeans,he went down stairs,slouched in a couch and turned on the tv.

"Finally-your-awake-from-the-dead."said Pietro,running over flicking Lance on the head and run back to the kitchen's doorway.

Lance just rolled his eyes.

"What-were-you-doing-last-night?Even-I-heard-the-alarm.And-you-call-yourself-a-light-sleeper."finished Pietro now folding his arms,tapping his foot and looking away.

"Just handling a few unfinished business."said Lance

"At-twelve-in-the-mornin",asked Pietro,"Dude-you-didn't-go-back-to-X-geek-manor?"

"So what if I did." Lance told his best friend.

"You-and-Pryde-didn't?Cause-that's-the-only-reason-a-guy-would-visit-a-girl-at-tweleve-in-the-monring.And-that's-to-do-somethang's."asked Pietro.

"What?No! I just kissed her and told she could stay with us if she wanted."said Lance.

"So-your-still-a-virgin?That's-sad,"played Pietro,"You guys back together?"

"Oh yeah."sighed Lance.

* * *

**Somewhere in one the deserts everyone just came from**

An angry voice,"How dare they?Well,first things first,where am I,and how do I get out."

* * *

**Xavier Institute: 1:00 PM**

_"As you should know by now,most of our new recuits will be returning."_announced Xavier mentally

"I wonder who's back.This is so awsome!"Said an excited Amara.

"Yeah."resonded Bobby.If only they'd been more attentive they would've noticed the person sneaking up behind Bobby or the hiding behing the couch Amara was siting on.

"Guess who."said the unknown person behind Bobby.

"Jubilee! No way! So you're staying now?"asked Bobby now turning to see his girlfriend.

"Yep."said Jubilee hugging him.

Amara was now even more excited to see her friend.Too excited see or notice the person behind her."You forgot 'bout me."

"Rahne!"shouted Amara,jumping off the couch,running to hug her friend.

This caught the attention of a certain Roberto."Finally! What to you so long to get back."

"Okay,this definetly calls for a party!"shouted Bobby.

_**As you know,no party with the New Recuits could end well...**_

"This party is way out of control."said Jean.

Kitty danced over to Jean pulling onto the dance floor,"Aw come on Jean loosen up." Looking over seeing Rogue sitting out,"You people seriously need to let go."sighed Kitty moving over to Rogue."Rogue I know you fear large crowds,but your getting there.Now!"said Kitty playfully,pulling friend over to the dance floor.

"But Ki..."started Rogue.

"Oh no you don't Rogue."said Kitty, phasing Rogue into the crowd.

Her next victim was Scott.Once she found him,she joined him with Jean."Now my job is done."finished Kitty going to join Rogue.Jaime approached Kitty not too long after.

"Hey Kitty,would you like to dance with me?"asked an excited Jaime,before could say anything...

"WHAT IS GOING ON!"shouted angry Wolverine.The music suddenly stopped and everyone froze.Kitty decided it was time for her and Rogue to "drop out".

"Sorry Jaime."she said phasing out.She knew he had a crush on her,but she was with Lance and Jaime was 11 years old.Kurt teleported out.Everyone else just ran leaving Scott and Jean and a trashed foyer.

"Heh Heh.This isn't what it looks like."started Scott and Jean.

"Someone had best start explaining.Now!"shouted Wolverine.

"It's honestly not our fault."started Scott"You see the new recuits figured since there friends were back,why not throw a party.And well..."

"That's enough just clean this mess."said Logan no longer wanting to hear the story.

**Kitty & Rogue's Room 3:45 AM**

"I feel bad."said Kitty.

Rogue responded,"Ah sure don't."

The girls laughed at this."Well,what time is it?"asked Kitty

"Three o'clock.O Mah."

After changing into some sleeping clothes Rogue notice something wrong with Kitty."Kitty,ya alriaght?"

"Huh,yeah.Sure,it's just something doesn't feel right.Its like something's missing."Kitty sighed before going to bed.

* * *

**So what do you think?I appologize for the short chapter.So,I made it longer.**

**Please Review.Tell me your ideas.Also help me find a title.I'll need one for now and later.Don't worry about a title for later.Just please review.**


	2. Xcluded

**The X-cluded and Strange Feelings**

**Outside the X-mansion's front gates 8:30 AM **

_**(...two days after the wild party)**_

X23 stiffed the air around her,knowing she was were she wanted to be with kids like her.Well...sort of.She searched for a better hiding space,in which she then found a nearby by tree.X23 then jumped up into the tree,climbed over to a branch,and layed down on the branch.As she layed hidden in a tree outside the mansion's front gate (almost like in her first episode of X-Men:Evolution),she observed her surroundings.When she was ready,she jump off the tree,onto the other side of the gate landing on the Mansion's inside grounds.This of course set off the mansion's alarm and defense system,which had no effect on X23 beacause she avoided lasers,rasers,and everything else with flips,quick moving,and attacks.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile in the Foyer**_

"This is unbelievable,they throw a party and we get in trouble for it."grumbled Scott,sweeping up some trash from the party from two days ago.**_(Yes,it was still there,even after two days)_**

"Oh,come on Scott it's not that bad.We are older,therefore,we should've kept control."said Jean gently,while also sweeping up trash.Accasionally using her powers to lift something or clean up more than one area at a time.

"Easy for you to say.You have telekenises,"said Scott playfully,"And who can control the New Recruits anyway."he finished.

"Well there are a few upsides to this."said Jean,who was about to kiss her boyfriend,when the alarm went off.

* * *

_**...in the Danger Room**_

"How did we all get in trouble!Most of us escaped."Bobby practically shouted,shooting ice at blades coming towards him.

"We forgot Wolverine can still smell us,even when we left the room."responded Jubilee while dodging lasers coming torwards her.

_...On_ _the other side of the Danger Room_

"I told you had a bad feeling."said Kitty phasing through a laser.

"Way ta go Kit,ya jenxed (jinxed) us."responded Rogue basically roughing it.

_"Intruder,Intruder."_ sounded the alarm,causing all the students in the Danger Room to pause, and bring the DR session to end.

* * *

**Back outside the mansion**

As X23 approached the mansion,its occupants began to file outside the building.Scott,Jean,Kurt,Wolverine,Storm,Kitty,and Rogue to be exact.Everyone stood still once spotting the intruder."Oh no.Not her!"said Kurt in fear.

"Yeah,what's _she_ here for now."said Scott.

X23 just stood growling,due to the adrineline of getting pass the mansion's defenses."Stand down X-men.Let's see what she has to say first." Xavier said,wheeling in from behind them.

* * *

**Xavier's Office**

"Well,X23 how may we help you."asked Xavier.

"I would like to join the X-men."stated X23.

"WHAT?!?"shouted the students eavsdropping outside Xavier's office in unision,who just happened to all fall into the room at once.In other words, hitting the floor hard with a loud _thud_,which resulted in ow's.

"It seems X23 will be joining us."stated Xavier.

"Awww"said several students.

"Does dis fill dat somethin' missin' space for ya,Kit."whispered/shouted Rogue to Kitty,who were both rubbing the back of their heads.

* * *

**Rec. Room 12:15 PM**

"Why does she have to roommate with me?"whined Jubilee.

"I feel bad for ye.I'm just glad it's not me."said Rahne.

"You can say that again."said Amara.

"This is going to be bad isn't it?"asked Jubilee.

"Big time."responded Amara and Rahne,who were now roommates due to Tabitha leaving,and X23 joining.

"Aw Jubes,it can't be that bad."said Bobby,trying to cheer up Jubilee.

"How do you know?"asked Jubilee.

"I...uh.Well nothing too bad could happen.Hopefully."sighed Bobby.

"We're all doomed."said Roberto.

"Oh yeah."said Ray.

* * *

**Jubilee & X23's Room 4:02 PM**

"I know you don't all apprieciate my being here.I'd like to appologize for last time.I guess I was just a little jealous."stated X23.

This shocked Jubilee,who suddenly felt sorry for the girl.While she got to live a "somewhat" regular life,this girl never really had a life."That's okay.You had a good reason for what you did."responded Jubilee.

"I heard you guys earlier.You don't like me.You hate me.Who could blame you?"said X23.

"That's not true.We don't hate you.We weren't thinking earlier,it's my fault.I'm the one who should be sorry."Jubilee said,now regretting earlier even more."It's just,were going to need some time to adjust to everything.Let's start over."said Jubilee offering a hand to the girl.

"I think I'd like that."smiled X23 after a while,then shaking the other girl's hand as a sign of agreement.

"Hi,I'm Jubilee."said Jubilee cheerfully,while shaking X23's hand.

* * *

_**...In some dersert a.k.a. the Middle of Nowhere**_

"Argghhh!Where am I?What am I rushing for my time to leave this place will soon come."said a voice."There has to be a reason I'm still here."

* * *

**The Next Morning:Kitchen 10:00 AM**

The noisy room silenced when everyone saw Jubilee enter."So she didn't shred ya to bits."said Roberto.which wasn't the best thing to say since X23 just entered the kitchen as well.

"Shut it Roberto.She has feelings."said Jubilee

"Thangs don't have feelin's Jubilee."said Sam,receiving a hi-five from Roberto.This made X23 feel worse.

"Guys stop.She's not a _thing _she's a person and mutant,like us.She's also our teammate."

"Yeah,she's a mutated freak."grumbled Ray.

"Got a problem with that,bub?"asked Wolverine,standing behind the boys.

"_Gulp_."was that could be heard from the boys until,"N-n-no sir.Problem what problem.We don't see a problem.We were just..."babbled the boys until Wolverine cut them off.

"Save it.Anyone else got problem deals with me."growled Wolverine,who then exited the kitchen.

_"Gulp"_

"Ya'll got what ya'll deserve."stated Rogue,remembering when she first joined the X-men and when she was with the Brotherhood.How she was treated as an outcast.With that she left.

"No good home training I guess."said Kitty,leaving as well_."What's with these people and non-X-men visiting and joining?"_thought Kitty.

"The nerve.Hmph."said Amara throwing her head in the air,folding her arms,and leaving the kitchen.Watching the boys be mean to X23,made Amara regret what she said last night.

"We don't need them c'mon X."said Jubilee,only to find X23 had left,"See what you guys did?"said Jubilee leaving to find X23.

"What did we do?"said Roberto.

"I don't know."shrugged Ray.

"Beats meh."said Sam shrugging as well.

* * *

**_...In the backyard_**

"I can't they were being so mean."said Kitty

"Ah'm not."said Rogue.

"Hey,isn't that her right there?"asked Kitty pointing at a tree.Causing Rogue to raise a brow and in the direction her friend just pointed.Which just so happen to have X23 sitting silent under it.Rogue and Kitty ran over to her.Followed by Jubilee now spoting her roommate.

"There you go."said Jubilee.

"I told you they hate me."said X23 looking away.

"Dey hated meh too when Ah first came."

"Really."asked a surprised X23.

"Yeah.Just give 'em some time." said Rogue

"Number one rule,never listen to what those guys say."said Kitty.

"They're total jerks."added Jubilee.

"By da way.Ah'm Rogue."said Rogue.

"And I'm Kitty.Those guys bother you again..."started Kitty.

"Tell us."said all three girls at the same time.Which wasn't planned,so all three girls laughed.

"Thanks."said X23,standing up.

"Oh,um...,by the way X,like,how old are you."asked Kitty.

"14."stated X23.Just then Bobby and Ray peeked out a window to see what was happening.

"Oh Ah'm so gonna hurt dem boys."said Rogue,giving them death glares.Followed by them gulping and running.

* * *

**So here's episode 2 to of my version of season 5.Want it longer tell me.Thanks for the idea b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc.I would've lost been if this wasn't suggested.****Now I can get on to the real story at hand.Well sort of.Remember people Review to tell me what you want.Here's a quick notice:this "chapter" might get longer.Also here's a hint on the next episode:people's attitude towards someone,leaves them feeling alone and misunderstood.Nothing big,yet,but soon.You'll be drowned in questions.In the mean time I'll take in ideas still.X23 can't have everyone calling her this,all the time.The new nick name,X,will get old.The 4th episode is slightlty planned (I know what it's going to mostly be about).**


	3. Bad Dreams And New Perspectives

**Bad Dreams and New Perspectives**

_**One Week After X23 joined...**_

**Danger Room 8:30 AM**

"Okay,we need to split up."said Scott in complete leader mode.Everyone did as he said.

"Everthing's clear on my side."said Jean into her earpiece.She was checking from behind a wall in a dark prison-like hallway,or goverment operations hallway.

"All clear."said Kurt hanging from a ceiling in a dark metal operation-like room.

"Same here."stated Rogue in place similar to the Jean was in,only with broken lights that flickered off-and-on.

"Nothing.This is getting too easy guys."said Kitty while walking down a hallway similar Rogue's.

**(picture split screens)**

Suddenly the ground shook,causing everyone to either fall or hold onto a wall for support.Then the lights came on."We really gotta work on ya timin' Kit."said Rogue as she pulled herself up."What just happened."

"Is everyone alright!"Scott shouted into the earpiece.

"Yeah."said everyone.

"Ah think Ah'm comin' to a stop."announced Rogue into her earpiece once reaching a metal door that slid open.

"Me too."said Scott shooting down a door with an optic blast.

"So am I."breathed Kitty,nervously preparing too phase through a metal door.

"Here goes nothing."sighed Kurt as a metal door raised in front of him.

**(screen singles into one big screen)**

Once all the doors opened everyone was in the same place,which was just the danger room as its original self.The only thing that seperated them,was the walls between the rooms and hallways everyone just come from.The doors closed once everyone stepped forward.Everyone saw an unknown human figure,it had to be a male.The figure had muscles,but not too much,was wearing a black hoodie,with the hood over their head,and jeans.The figure tilted its head back,then tilted its head back to where it was,and put their hands in the pocket of their hoodie.The figure then began to turn around to reveal a familiar face.

"What?"asked Jean

"Ya got to be kiddin' me."said Rogue.

"No vay."said Kurt.The figure smirked.

"Alvers!"shouted Scott.

"Lance."said Kitty,looking confused.Lance looked at her,titled his head to the side,reached an arm out,and caused the ground beneath the X-men to rise and throw them back into the wall that onced contained doors.

"That's it."said Scott angrily while getting up.Scott shot a blast at Lance,which Lance just ducked.Scott then ran torward Lance to punch him.He got a few hits,then his fist was caught,and he was hit.The two rivals fought,using their own styles (Lance-street/Scott-like usual) until one fell,which was Scott.Then other X-men dashed torwards Lance.Lance took them out one by one by raising the ground beneath them.Kitty phased down into the ground,got up fastly behind him,and dashed torwards him.Lance tried to raised the ground beneath her,which failed because she ran and flipped directly in front of him.The two started fighting (Kitty relied mostly on kicks and few punches).Lance tripped her,trying not to hurt her.

"Arghhh!"said Kitty hitting the ground,then prepared to get up,but wasn't successful when the ground began to move.This all continued until the X-men were defeated.

"That will be all Lance."sounded Xavier's voice through the intercom.

"Professor what is he doing here?"whined Scott.

"Loser."mouthed Lance with a smirk.

"He is here to show how unexpected things can happen.As Rogue did in the past,before joining the X-men."said Xavier.

"Lance!"said Kitty in excitement running torwards Lance,who hugged hug tightly,the let go.

"Kitty!"started Scott,"He's the enemy."

"Da enemy who helped us defeat Apocalypse.If they want to be together,let 'em."said Rogue.

"What?!?"shouted Scott."No,no not again."

Lance just watched,while holding Kitty by her side.

**Foyer 12:45 PM**

"Kitty I can't believe you!"yelled Scott

"Calm down Scott."said Jean softly.

"How can I Jean,he'll kill her.Or worse,he'll reproduce."said Scott.

"He's not like that.You should atleast trust me to not let that happen."said Kitty angrily.

"It shouldn't be a possibility.I'm only looking out for your best intrest."said Scott.

"Arghhh.You don't get it."said Kitty storming off to her room.

**Rogue & Kitty's Room**

"What's wrong with them."said Kitty landing on her bed,and falling asleep.

_"Where am I?"said Kitty.The area surrounding her was a dersert-like place only empty of everything.Suddenly she saw lifeless bodies of her fellow friends.Then she looked beside her to see Lance's body covered in blood.After letting out a loud scream,knowing he was gone,she put a hand to her mouth and began to cry.Looking she saw Rogue's body,in which she let out a sharp loud,yet raspy scream."Rogue!"Kitty screamed,running over to her best friend shaking it."Rogue wake up!Rogue!"she kept screamimg raspily.With a fail attempt to revive her friend she continued to cry._

_"Looks like we missed one."said a unfamiliar voice.The owner of the voice wore a uniform that read "FOH".Kitty looked back at the person bitterly.They pulled out a gun and fired it,but she phased through it.Someone snuck up behind her placing collar on her,disabiling her powers,then she was shot and died slowly.Then,the world grew blurry and the dream...ur nightmare ended._

As Kitty awoke and released a loud scream,she looked around only to be in her room,a gloved hand came to her shoulder,"Kitty are ya feelin' alright?"asked Rogue.Kitty was covered in sweat and was breathing hard.

"It was only a bad dream.Oh my...what...ughh."breathed Kitty.

"Kitty calm down,it was just a dream like ya said."Rogue told her.

"It seemed so real.I saw everthing,I was there,I could feel everything.It was horrible.

**Kitchen 5:22 PM**

"What was that about?"asked Jean.

"Kitty had a bad dream.Nearly gave her a heart attack."

"Some dream."signed Jean.

**Kitty & Rogue's Room**

"Okay Kitty.It wasn't real it was just a bad dream.Nothing to be scared about."Kitty told herself."Just go for a walk and get some air.Yeah,that's it."

* * *

**Middle of Nowhere a.k.a one of the deserts everyone fought Apocalyse and his horsemen...**

"What kind of torture is this?"said the voice as it found something gold in the desert."What,"the figure went picked up the golden object.,"Could it be?"asked the voice.

* * *

_**Two Days After Kitty's Bad Dream...**_

**Outside 11:00 AM**

"Ya get any sleep Kitty?You look tired."asked Rogue dodging blades.They were having a training session outside to day.

"Yeah,sure."lied Kitty,who looked extremely tired,due to the lack of sleep.She went to sleep,but woke up to constant bad dreams.So it was kind of hard to keep focus.

"Kitty watch out!"shouted X23.

"Huh...?"asked Kitty tiredly,while holding her head due to dizzyness.There was a blade coming towards her,but X23 knocked her out the way and sliced it.

"Kitty Ah'm really worried 'bout ya."said a concerned Rogue.

"What are you DOING Kitty!"yelled Scott.

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

**Danger Room**

"I got this one."said Kitty running torwards a target enemy.

"That's okay.You might mess up."said Scott running pass Kitty.

"Sorry.Maybe next time."said Jean,aslo running pass her.

"Ughh."Kitty said,pushing out her hip and crossing her arms.

* * *

_**Another Day...**_

**Foyer**

"I'm ready."said Kitty preparing to go with the others

"Kitty,you should this one out.Your too young."said Jean,yet again running past her.

* * *

_**Yet Another Day...**_

**Some Random Place**

"Okay people,move out my way."said Kitty about to attack the enemy at hand,which was bank robbers,but stopped.Then the other X-men ran pass her."Oh come on!"shouted Kitty.

"Sorry Kitty,Scott says no."Kurt told he running forward.Kitty just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at this.

* * *

_**And Another Day...**_

**Some Resturant 6:30 PM**

"Uhhh Kitty...are you okay?"asked Lance

"Huh..wha-?"asked Kitty raising her head of the table,looking around her,"Oh Lance,I'm so sorry.I haven't been able to sleep well in days."

"Why?"asked Lance.

"_Kitty think about this.What's normal about a person having bad dreams,every night?_"Kitty thought quickly."Just a few distractions and danger room sessions."

**X-mansion 6:53 PM**

The door open quickly."What happened?What did you do to her?"asked Scott.

"Nothing you ass.She feel asleep."said Lance,carrying Kitty.

"Can't say I blame her."said Scott.

**Rogue and Kitty's Room 3:00 AM**

"Ya really need ta talk to someone 'bout dat."said an annoyed Rogue,awoken by Kitty's tossing and turning.Rogue had a hand at Kitty's mouth so she didn't scream."What's wrong wit ya Kit?"asked Rogue.

* * *

_**A Few Days Later...**_

**Another Random Place**

"Kitty your too young.You might get hurt."started Scott.

"I'm not a child.I will not sit out.Quit treating me like a baby!"Kitty responded in anger.

Jean gave Scott her I-told-you-so look."I know Jean.Look at her she isn't capable to do much.I'm telling Alvers probably got her on drugs."

"Scott!"said Jean.

"Guys stop!Let's just go.And Scott zip it."shouted Kitty.

* * *

**Some Random Dersert**

_"Okay what now?"said Kitty."Hello.Is anyone there.Why me?"shouted Kitty to no one in general.Then, when she looked around,she realized no one said anything,because they were unconscious and tied up.Before she could reach them and phase them out,a bomb went off and they exploded."No!"she screamed

* * *

_**Kitty & Rogue's Room 1:00 AM**

"No!"Kitty woke up screaming.When she sat up,she was sweating and breathing hard,then she touched her chest to realize the necklace she had a her life was gone.She then gasped and looking for it.

"Uh...Kit?"asked Rogue."What are ya doin'?"Rogue watched her friend search for something.

"Where is it?"Kitty kept asking.

"Where's what?"Rogue asked.

"My necklace.Where is it?"said Kitty

"Kitty its a necklace.If ya lost it,get another one."said Rogue,obviously tired.

"I can't.I've since I was born.It was gift."Kitty responded,still looking for the necklace.

"Go ta bed Kitty.I'll help ya look in da mornin'.Deal?"Rogue said yawning.

"Deal."sighed Kitty,before going to bed.

_**...Later in the morning 10:30 AM**_

**Xavier's Office**

"I'm telling you,I've looked all over for it.And yet,nothing."said Kitty.

"Trust meh.Da girl ain't lyin'.Ah've helped her.She's goin' mad over dat thing."added Rogue.

"When did you last have it Kitty?"asked Xavier.

"I-I-I do-wait.I think...Oh no its probably..."Kitty started to panic."_You have to get to that desert Pryde._"thought Kitty."I might've lost it two weeks ago,but I could've."Kitty closed her eyes and said in a low voice,in which no one heard."No,I wouldn't have.It couldn't have been stolen,you think."said Kitty quickly.

"Kitty were ever it is,you'll find it."said Xavier.

* * *

**Rec Room**

"I can't believe it's gone."sighed Kitty,"It's official,my life is like so totally down a drain.Nohing else could possibly go wrong."she moaned,grabbing her head with her hands,shaking.

"Ki-"Rogue started,but stopped when she heard Xavier's voice in her mind.

Xavier's voice then projected through the students and staff's minds,"_X-men there seems to be a disturbance in..._"

* * *

**X-Jet**

"Great,first my necklace...now a mission, just great." sighed Kitty.

* * *

******..._Meanwhile _********at the Brotherhood: Living Room**

"No-way! She-just-fell-asleep?"started Pietro,not even trying to contain his laughter,"Oh-man.This-is-ri-this-is rich."Pietro then bursted out in laughter.Followed by Fred and Todd.

"Geez Lance,you're that boring."said Fred now laughing almost as bad as Pietro.

"What did ya do,yo?Cuz what ever it was,remind me to never do it to my cuddle bunny."Todd said,grabbing a laughing Wanda,by her waist.He was then hexed away into the wall."Ow,yo.OOh pretty birdies." then it was lights out.Lance just rolled his eyes.

"Guys c'mon,she might be sick."said Lance getting serious.

"I-could-go-see?"Pietro asked trying hold in the laughter and get serious.

"NO!"shouted everyone.

"Come-on.You-no-I-can-get-in-and-back-before-you-know-it...yawns,sorry-Lance must've-dozed-off." smirked Pietro,then he was gone.

"Pietro!",shouted Lance.

...3 seconds later...

"Well...?" Lance asked rolling his eyes with his arms crossed.

"Not-there.Hardly-anyone-is." sighed Pietro.

* * *

**Some Town In A Dersert Area In India**

"Why was there a sentinal out here anyways,bub." Wolverine argued with Trask.

"To see what you the other mutant scum had to do with the attack of that _thing._" Trask argued back.

"Nothin'.It was a ancient lunitic."

"Well...that maybe true,but I won't stop until we have evidence against you and your kind."

"And you have none.So give it up.We stop that maniac,and put him away.End of story.It was your junk that ruined the town."

"True,but-"Trask was then cut off by Nick Fury and S.H.E.I.L.D. agents.

"Your operations have caused injury,destruction,and several other violations.We taking you in under survalliance,and putting an end to this."said Nick Fury firmly.

"What?!? What is the meaning of this?"

"This operation is in violation of government issue."

"What are _you_ doing here?"asked Wolverine bitterly.

"Stopping that organization from taking the law into their own hands." was Nick's reply.

"Is that so?"Wolverine said releasing his claws.

"That is okay Logan.He is telling the truth.They for the same reason as us to find and stop the rogue sentinels.It also seems Mesmero is up to something.From Cerebro,I found several readings of him using his powers."said Xavier wheeling in.

"Mesmero eh.We first received notice on that organization,FOH,I believe it was.Then we received notice of people receiving memory lost after doing strange actions.

"Yes,that would be Mesmero." sighed Xavier.

...After A _Long _Day Of Town Reparements And Searching

Location: Girls' Cabin

Girls:Jean,Rogue,Kitty,Amara,X23

"So let meh get dis straight,we're goin' ta be stayin' here for a few days?" asked Rogue.

"This could be fun.Helping the town clean up.Taking a few robots."said Amara.X23 just felt a little left out,anf so stayed silent.

"Yeah,plus we have to teach X here,how to have fun."said Kitty.The other girls were a little shock to see her change in mood."What? Just trying to lighten the mood."she shrugged.

"Sure you're not missin' a certain rockhead?"asked Rogue playfully.

"Nope!Sure you're not missing a certain cajun?"Kitty played,hitting Rogue with her pillow.

"Ew.Swamp Rat.No! Ah repeat,no."said Rogue hitting Kitty with her pillow.

The girls,who were soon joined by Amara,continued this along with laughter until,"Hey where are our manners?We totally forgot X." laughed Kitty hitting X-23 with her pillow.

"Yeah join in the fun."said Amara.

X23 felt a little strange and confused,"Okay.I believe it went something like...this."said X imitating the other girls.The night continued on like this along with laughter until...

"Cut it out,I'm trying to sleep her!"shouted Jean,who was then hit with a load of pillows."Hey!" then the other girls laughed and went to sleep.

Girls' Cabin 2:15 AM

Later that nigh-...er morning Kitty had a hard time even falling asleep.Which was awkward because she skipped a day or two of sleep.But,for some reason on this night,at this time,in this place,she just couldn't.It was like there was something calling to her,energy,begging her to get up and do something.Due to not being able to sleep she decided to take a walk.Before leaving she changed clothes.Changing into a white t-shirt,with short sleeves.Along with some denimn khaki shorts that were mid thigh lenghth,a denim khaki tie up shirt,and white tennis shoes.On her way out the door she grabbed her back,which was cheap denim,khaki,and small,and a flashlight."I wonder what's around here? Wow it's hot out here." It was true,the wind was blowing,but it was blowing hot air.After walking around for a while she was sort of lost,she had to have been walikng around for at least 20 minutes.So far the town,which was like one of those places you see on tv,with kids running in the streets,markets,and that whole village/desert market place look, was way behind her.All she could see was sand dunes,sand,the moon in the dark nighttime sky,some more sand,oh,and more sand."Okay I'm officially lost.This place could go on forever.Now which way did I-WHOA!" Just then she slid down a hill,once she reached the bottom she continued walking.She was pretty sure this wasn't the way back,but she kept walking.

_10 minutes later: _2:45_ AM_

As she kept walking,she sensed something mysterious about the place.She liked it,it was like her own private hide-out.It was calm,quiet,and peaceful.Eventually at 3 something in the morning Kitty found her way back,when she reached her bed she grabbed her childhood best friend,Lockheed,a goldenish stuffed dragon,and hugged it.She made sure she could find the again though by,leaving a few things there,it wasn't a very windy place so,she figured everything would be there by morning.

Girls' Cabin 8:30 AM

Kitty woke up due the sound of an alarm clock.The dream she had would've woken her up,had it not been for the fact that it was more of a recall of earlier,when she fell down the hill,but that's where the dream stopped.Today they would search for sentinels gone wild.There were only two,so far they found one yesterday,but it hard been damaged and had itself shut down.Then they had to finish with town reparements.

Some place 20 minutes or so away from the dersert and Kitty's "Hide-out"

The day went by fast,they were already fighting the last sentinel.When Kitty figured that the X-men could finish this on their own,she left for her hide-out.Once there she decided to pack up,grabbing her backpack,and left to see what else was there.After 10 minutes or so,she was a little lost,hot and tired from the recent fight and all the walking.As she stood on top of a sand hill to take a sip of water from her water bottle,she once again slid down, just before opening the top."Wh-oa!Ouch!What is it with this place and hills?**_-exhales,then loo_****_ks back-_**Wha-huh...what is that? I think it's a person they might need help.What are they doing out here?" panicked Kitty,rushing over to the unconsious body.Apparently female,when she got a better look.As she rolled over the unconsious,yet familiar,body,she poured some water into the person's mouth.Therefore waking them up.They coughed,it looked as if they hadn't eaten or anything in days."Mystique!" Kitty pratically shouted in shock,helping her up.

"Huh?Wh-you're...but?" was she could mumble,dryly.

"What are you doing out here?How long have you...?" Kitty trailed off,helping the woman drink.Mystique was a little out of touch with the world,exhausted,starved,dehydrated,and more.Kitty helped her stand,and tried leading her back into town.She knew the X-Men wouldn't take likely to helping Mystique back to Bayville.She needed a way to sneak her onto the X-jet.Wait Mystique could shape-shift,all the sand could cover her scent from Wolverine,if that did work,Kitty could spray perfume all over her as well.When Mystique was feeling a little better,she got a better grasp on what was happening.

"Where-how...?" Mystique asked confused.

"India,an hour or less from China.About me.Let's just say that thing about cat's and curiousity is true.That and the X-Men and I are here taking out sentinels,reparing the town,and track down Mesmero."Kitty told her.

"Yes,Mesmero.I remember him,that snake.What I fail to understand is why you're helping me."

"Because it's the right thing to do,and no one should be left alone out here.I couldn't just leave you."

"How admiral of you."

"Hey!What do you have against me?"

"..."

"Atleast have a reason to hate me," Kitty mumbled,"What were you doing out here?Why are y-?"Kitty asked.Both her and Mystique knew they were lost.They both had small scratches and dirt on their faces.They were both exhausted.They'd have to help each other if they wanted to see civilization.

"For your first question,I can thank Mesmero,Apocalypse,and those _ungrateful_ children of mine.The second question,I shifted enough to get out of China to here.I've been moving since Apocalypse."

"But why wou-?" before Kitty could finish the question Mystique cut her off.

"Why do _you_ care?" Kitty was going to say something,but dropped the subject.

"Never mind.Let's just get out of here."Kitty sighed.After a while of walking in dead silence,they were closer to town,but wouldn't have to go further because the X-Jet could be seen coming for Kitty."Mystique turn it to something,quick!"

"I don't take orders,especially not from kids,but in this case."Mystique sighed,then shifted into a mouse.Kitty open her backpack,placing Mystique inside.She zipped it leaving enough air space,then began looking up,waving her arms.The jet flew over to her,then the door slid open.

"Need a lift?"shouted Scott.Kitty tilted her head and smiled.A ladder was then dropped down and she climbed into the jet.

"Hey half-pint what happened out there?After we defeated the scap metal,we went lookin' for ya's."Wolverine informed her.

"I got a little adventurous.When I left,I figured everyone could handle it.Will a week cover it?"

"Make it two."

"Gotcha."Kitty nodded.

"Don't worry 'bout us Kit.Two minutes after ya left we defeated da thing."said Rogue.

"Ja,but it vas vay cool!"added Kurt.

"Now we're leavin' because we can't find Mesmero.It's lahke he vanished or somethin'.By da way,why did ya rush off lahke that for Kit?"Rogue had to ask.

"Just felt a little adventurous."Kitty shrugged.Rogue just sighed leaving the girl be.Kitty the took a seat,opening her bag to peek on Mystique.Kitty mouthed out to her to stay quiet.While glancing in the back she saw something shiny and long,"Hey,my necklace!I don't recall putting this in here.I've been looking all over for this.",she blurted out,smiling,taking the necklace out observing it.This caused the mouse some kind of shock,as it allowed her to take the necklace it had found in the desert,so the necklace had a little sand and dirt on it. Kitty's outburst made everyone look at her,she shook it off.After dusting it off,she put the necklace around her neck,then zipped the small backpack back half way.

* * *

**Bayville:X-Mansion**

On the way back,once out the X-jet Kitty let Mystique out her bag.Mystique ran across the street,shifted into herself,mouthed a 'thanks' to Kitty (receiving a nod and a smile),then shifted into a bird,and flew away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.The ... represents flashes due to location transition.The episode after this,WILL BLOW YOUR MIND.It will be completely unexpected.Question to think on:Have we reached the New Perspectives part yet?Finally,I'm glad this is over.Please review.****If would like anything to happen in Episode 4****,that I might not have instored,let me know.I might add it in.I already have episode 4 planned out,but I'll see what I can do.**


	4. Camp Sunshine

**Camp Sunshine**

**Sorry for the wait people.I had major writer's block.Well,it was more of a confusion on what idea to use.Sorry it took a while.So here it goes.**

**Brotherhood House 12:02 AM**

"Heeeyyy Booooyyyys,"shouted Mystique,slamming through the door.She then heard a loud _thud,_followed by...

_"GET OFF ME!" _shouted someone,Mystique rolled her eyes.Then the boys came rushing in.

"Guess who."she said,pushing out a hip,placing her hands on her hips,as the Brotherhood boys all stood in a militery-like form."Miss me?"she asked retorically,tilting her head to the side.

_**A Minute or Two Earlier...12:00 AM...**_

"Boring.Boring.Booorrriiing."said Pietro as he flipped through channels,while laying on a couch.

"Wouldn't be if ya quit,flippin' all the DAMN channels!"shouted an annoyed Lance,causing the ground to shake,and Pietro to roll his eyes.Lance was sitting on the floor,leaning his head back on the other couch, just right of Pietro.Blob was sleep,with a sandwhich in hand.Until...

"Heeeyyy Booooyyyys,"shouted a voice sounding much like...Mystique and a door slamming.This caused the boys to jump.Unfortunately Toad was hopping into the living room at the time,so the shock caused him to fall over,onto Lance.They both fell over.

"Toad."said Lance calmly,as Toad was laying across Lance.They were in more of a crooked " " or "X" shape.

"Ye-Yeah La-Lance?"stuttered Toad,knowing Lance wouldn't really be calm.

"Get OFF ME!"shouted Lance.Toad immediately obeyed.Then the boys rushed out of the living room.

_**Now...**_

"Well sort of-"started Toad,"Umph...mmm..."who was then shut up by Lance,Pietro,and Fred.Mystiuqe rolled her eyes,as Wanda came down the stairs.

"Ah,Wanda,there you are.Now,group leader?"Mystique called out.

"Present-and-Mystique-I must-say-"started Pietro,as he stepped forward.The others rolled their eyes.

"PIETRO!"screamed Mystique."WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" This caused the others to giggle.

"I...uhh.I'm...the...uh...leader."said Pietro frightened.

"Since when?"she asked in a calm yet creepy way,while giving a slight smile."Lance,what's gong on?"

"Since his father,thought it would be best."said Lance,smirking.

"WHAT?!Since when does Magneto have a say in what goes on around here.You know what?Never mind.I appointed Lance as group leader,so Lance step forward."said Mystique annoyed.Lance obeyed."Okay things are going to be changing around here."

"Like what?"asked Fred.

"Like,the fact you guys can defeat Apocalypse,but not defeat the X-Men.For now on there will be training sessions everyday,starting at...well..you'll see.Follow me."She said walking over to a wall in the house,pressing something on the wall.A small square of the wall moved,revealing a hand scanner.After it scanned her hand,it revealed a hidden room in the house.It was located in the basement.The entire basement had been transformed into a traing area,like the X-Men's Danger Room,only better.There was more,but that's for later.

_**Over the pass few weeks of June...**_

**The Bayville Mall**

"I just love the mall."said Jean.She had dragged all the X-girls along with her to the mall.That and some of them needed new clothes due all the mutant drama they went through.The others were either bored or had a date.

"Is that why ya keep draggin us along?"asked Rogue,completely bored.

"Come on,who doesn't love shopping?"asked Jubilee.

"Me."added X23.

"It can't be that bad."said Rahne.

"Girls let's just relax,doing what we love to do."said Kitty,lightening up the mood.As the girls went into a store full of pink and other girly objects,Rogue and X went in the other direction,into a goth's store.A minute later Kitty snuck off.She walked into a store with things she liked.It was more of store for teens who had a little edge to them.From jeans and tees to skateboards and other sports gear.This was what she really liked,it was a secret she kept from the other girls.After purchasing an outfit or two,she left for a food court.

"Well-well-well.Looks-like-a-certain-Kitty-Kat-is-ditchin-her-friends.Can't-say-I-blame-you."said Pietro,spotting Kitty.

"Hey Pietro.And it's not like that.Okay,well a little.Don't tell."Kitty winced.

"Hey-you-won't-hear-it-from-me.I'm-saving-this-for-major-blackmail.Anyways-what's-up?"Pietro said leaning on a wall.

"None of your business.Are the others here?"asked Kitty laughing off Pietro.

"If-by-others-you-mean-Lance?Then,yes.He's in-the-music-store-on-the-left.The-others-are-here-too.Including-Wanda."Pietro said,mumbling the last part as he spotted a girl,whom he then started flirting with.He and Kitty had became friends over the coarse of time.Wanda was also making a way onto the list of Kitty's friends.In fact,Kitty befriended the entire Brotherhood,minus Mystique.Mystique didn't really say much to her,but she let her in the house.Kitty then walked off into the direction Pietro said Lance was in.

"Guess who?"she said sneaking up behind him covering his eyes,which was hard seeing how he's taller than her.He smiled and turned around,removing her hands."Hey!No fair."she laughed.

"Hey yourself.So what are you doing here?"asked Lance,after a brief second he said,"You ditched 'em didn't you."

"Sort of..."

"Do they even know your gone?"

"Nope!"

"How long 'til the do?"

"They won't.Which is why I have to be back in five."Kitty gave him a quick kiss then,walked off,leaving Lance in a total trance,to look at a few cds,then leave.

"Thanks for getting me out of that...that..."X23 told Rogue,but lost the words to call the store the other girls went into.

"Store for da dead brained.No problem.Ah hate da place too."said Rogue.

"Rogue."

"Wanda.Ah take it da morons are here too."

"You've got it.They're so...so ughh."

"Ya can say dat again.Wanna come wit for taday?Ah used ta live with dem.Ah know what it's lahke."

"Love to."

**...two minutes later**

"How does this look on me?"asked Jean.

"Great! Hot date with Scott I presume?"asked Kitty.(_Yep,they never knew she ditched...uh...I mean left them_)

"Well..."said Jean receiving a few oohs from the girls,"What about you Kitty?Anything with Lance."

"I don't know.He's a little hush,hush on that kind of stuff sometimes."

* * *

**Some Random Day**

Kitty was laying across bed reading some book,when she heard a rock hit the window,in which she then ran out to the balcony."Hey Kitty,come on!"shouted Lance,checking to make sure no one heard or saw him.

"Give me a minute!"shouted Kitty smiling,running down the stairs in ethusiasm and out the door to him.He grabbed and kissed her,then they both ran for the jeep,he open her door,then ran over to his side,jumping in instead of opening the door.

The two exited the jeep,in which Lance opened the door for her and took a slight gentleman's bow,Kitty started laughing,"Quite the gentleman aren't we." he just gave her a slight smirk,then went to catch up with her as she head for the mansion.

"Do I atleast get to walk you half way?"Kitty just gave him a light smiled.More than halfway near the mansion's entrance,Lance noticed Scott spying on them from a window.Lance smirked then turned Kitty torwards him and kissed her.Scott practically busted the the door open in rage.

"ALVERS!"shouted Scott,but they ignored him,then Jean pulled him back in,using her telekinesis,and closed the door.After that they continued torwards the mansion.Kitty was getting a little tired,after all she still has been getting those awkward dreams,so she was constanly waking up.The even weirder part was when they first started,they kept showing deserts,then the one she had before she rescued Mystique.It's like they were telling her something,but now,they're just random,so maybe it was just stress.Lance realized that she a little drowsy so, when she stopped walking and collapsed,Lance grabbed her before she fell to the ground,when he pulled her torwards him she smiled,then fell asleep.Lance picked her up and carried her to the mansion.When Scott opened the door he just laughed,"She fell asleep again",then after a moment he got serious,"What did you do to her Alvers?"

"Shove it Summers."said Lance handing her to Scott,who slammed the door on him.

* * *

**Another Random Day**

**Brotherhood Bording House 5:00 AM**

Everyone was sound asleep until the sound of an automatic alarm system of some sort sounded through the house."Awww."sounded the teens.Then the sound of everyone speaking at once was heard,"This isn't natural,yo."moaned Todd.

"Umph.Hey!"shouted Blob as he hit the floor with a loud _thud_.

"Aw-come-on."moaned Pietro putting his pillow over his head

"Oh well.Not like I was doing anything."said Lance sarcastically.

"WHY!"shouted Wanda.After two minutes everyone was down preparing for practice.

* * *

**Near the Middle of June**

"Recently I've been thinking that everyone could use a little more exercise.Something outdoors,to help them be able to adapt to nature.So my X-Men,I think it would be best if you all went to summer camp." the five teens began to moan at this,"It's only for two weeks."added Xavier."Now this summer camp will be similar to the one you went to when you were in school,after Rogue joined."

"Awww."

**Same Time At The Brotherhood**

"Because you need to get out more and I need a break from you all,I've decided to send you all to summer camp.It should fit you all just well."said Mystique.

"Cool! I've always wanted to go to camp,yo."

"Maybe there's free food."

* * *

**Summer Camp:Camp Sunshine**

"It can't be that that bad it's called Camp Sunshine."said Kitty,trying to be the optimistic one,as everyone exited a bus.She wa swearing an outfit similar to the one she wore in "Survival of the Fittest".The camp was out in a forest-like area,surounded by woods and forests.Green and wood brown was everywhere.The camp entrance had a large white banner,held up by two dark wood poles.The banner read happily in yellow with a sun in the middle,CAMP SUNSHINE.There were at least a hundred teens and children (_there was more than that_).

"Think again."said Scott turning torwards the Brotherhood.

"It ain't no treat seeing you either Summers."said Lance.

"I wonder why they call it Camp Sunshine?"asked Todd.

" 'Cause it's summer camp ofcoarse."said Fred as if it was the obvious.

"WRONG!"shouted a voice behind them (_imagin the sound of a drill surgent,which is what the man looked like_),which caused them to jump."I bet your looking for rainbows and happiness."the teens all gave nods."Well...YOUR ALL WRONG!We like to run things differently here at Camp Sunshine.We call it Camp Sunshine because this is where we shine the light of reality on you.I ain't your mommies,so if your looking for fun in the sun...guess again!Anyone don't like it and you can run for your mommies now!"shouted the drill sargent.

"AHHH! MOMMY! I want my mommy!"shouted one teen running off for his mommy.

"Anyone else."

"SIR,NO,SIR!"shouted the others.

"Good.Now everyday you'll be waking up at 0' 400 hours.That's 4 o'clock in the morning you maggots!Can you handle it maggots!"He shouted at Lance and Scott.

"SIR,YES,SIR!"

"Good! By the way...You two," he said pointing to Scott and Lance,"Your team leaders!WHAT'S YOUR NAMES!?"

"SCOTT SUMMERS,SIR!"

"LANCE ALVERS,SIR!"

"Pick your teammates!" the boys stepped forward,"You!" The sargent pointed to Scott who stepped forward.

"Jean."

"Next!" Sgt.Payne told Lance.

"Kitty."Lance made sure he chose Kittyfirst.For three reasons:one-duh,two-it made Scott mad,and three-She was one member their team,and one member on his.There was no way they's do anything to sabotage one of their own.This of no surprise shocked the X-Men,as well the Brotherhood,and yet it was kind of expected.Scott ofcourse put Scott in a state of confusion.On one hand he'd be a member short.It would be best to stick to people you know in causes like this,everyone would each other's strengths and weaknesses,so someone they didn't know,was out.That and the X-Men stick together,they'd have to,they all had that little thing call...POWERS,they were mutants.On the other hand, he could just take one of the Brotherhood.He looked over to see Fred digging in his ear,Toad eating a fly,Pietro checking out a girl,and Wanda...yeah bad idea.Then he saw X23 in the two rows of teens.

"X."

"What kind of name is that?Never mind.Next!"said the sarge in confussion.

Lance knew that his recent pick had them shooked now.He might choose another one of them,like Rogue or Kurt."Pietro."

"Next!"

"Kurt."

"Fred."

"Rogue."

"Todd."

"Wanda."

"Amara."

"Teams set.Each will have five to six members.Next team leaders..."shouted Sgt.Payne.Before the X-men or Brotherhood could join their team leaders,Lance decided to run over to Kitty and grab her from the X-Men,pulling her up onto his back,in which she screamed when from shock as he did.Lance then ran back,followed by the others,Kitty just laughed as he did,while...

"ALVERS!"shouted Scott,as the X-Men joined him.

**...After all teams were set (the children were teamed up in a different half of the camp)**

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! Everyone will head over to the lodge.There you will be assigned a cabin.I'm Sgt.Payne.That's P,A,Y,N,E...PAYNE! I'll be your instructor for the next two weeks.We all should be get along much better.'Cause I'm gonna be on each of you like fly on trash!",at this a few teens passed out,Toad and Blob were two."DISMISSED!".This woke up the unconsious teens.Then all the teens starting running and walking off to the lodge.

"Hey where everybody goin,yo?"

"TOAD!"shouted Lance,Pietro,and Wanda beginning to running off towards the lodge.By the time Lance was half way there...

"AND BOY! PUT THAT GIRL DOWN!" shouted Sgt.Payne.

"WHAT WAS THAT! SORRY! NO CAN DO!"

"Hey everyone.Welcome to Camp Sunshine! My name's Stacy! I'll be your counslor."said a perky young woman as the teens approached the entrance of the lodge,which was a large cabin made for wood logs.She was possibly 18,19,or in her early twenties.She ore your average campers outfit."I'm pretty sure you've all met Sgt.Payne.He may seem rough,but deep down he's really nice.Follow me everyone."

"I think someone's lost it."mumbled Todd."First they trick with the name,then the physco drill sargent,now this crazy chick.Hey yo,I think their gonna trap us and kill us.Like one those horror movies."

"She's hot."said Pietro.

"Pietro,don't even think about it."said Lance,putting Kitty down.

"Okay everyone, this is where you will all will be fitted into the proper accomadations.Any questions?"asked Stacy as everyone came to a stop at the lodge's front desk.

"Yeah,can I have your seven digits?"asked Pietro slow enough for everyone to understand.

"No,sorry." laughed Stacy."If there are no other questions..."

"Uh... where do we eat?"asked Blob.

"In the cafeteria.If there aren't any further questions,this is Wendy she'll be helping you with your rooms.She will also be your instructor.Oh by the way,I'm also your co-instructor.Have fun everyone! I hope you all enjoy you stay here at Camp Sunshine.See ya around!" said Stacy walking down the hall.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! AFTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN PUT INTO THE PROPER CABINS,WE WILL ALL MEET OUTSIDE EVERYDAY AT 0'400 HOURS! YOU WILL MEET WITH Sgt.PAYNE!AFTER YOU'RE DONE WITH HIM,YOU WILL JOIN ME!"yelled a woman in camo.Picture a mean PE teacher or a female drill sargent.

"AW c'mon."mumbled Pietro.

"You've got to be kidding me."mumbled Kitty.

"This place is wack,yo.First a maniac,then a sweet and perky one,now this."mumbled Toad,but unfortunately Wendy her him.

"WHAT WAS THAT MAGGOT!SPEAK UP IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SHARE,'CAUSE I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"shouted Wendy.

"N-n-no ma'am."stuttered Todd.

"GOOD!GROUP LEADERS STEP FORWARD!AFTER YOU HAVE PLACED IN A CABIN YOU WILL EXIT THE BUILDING OUT FROM THE RIGHT!GROUPS WILL FOLLOW!"as the boys did she started reading from a sheet,which was last name alphabetical..."...LANCE ALVERS CABIN 5...SCOTT SUMMERS CABIN 4...!"The groups left as called.

"Hello everyone!Your first excercises take place in two hours.It's just to warm you up for later.The others will take place at their regular times.I hope you will all find your cabin's fitting."said Stacy."Alright,bye!"she said leaving.

"I'd-love-to-warm-her-up."said Pietro,as she walked away.

"Listen here Alvers-"started Scott.

"Sorry Summers,can't chat gotta go."said Lance,"No walking for you,little lady."he told Kitty,once again putting her on his back and running off...

"ALVERS!"shouted Scott.Lance turned around and gave Scott a two-finger solute,then continued running.

"Calm down Scott.Relax,Kitty can handle her self."said Jean,as everyone headed for their cabins.

"Yeah,Scott.He could've chosen Jean.Then ya'd really be angry."said Rogue.

As the Brotherhood,and Kitty,approached cabin 5 Lance put Kitty down and opened the door,"Your majesty."

"Why thank you."she laughed while walking in,he looked a goof acting all gentleman-like.Pietro rolled his eyes and prepared to walk in untile the door shut on him,Fred,and Todd.

"Hey!"he said open the door and walking in.The cabin was large,but not as large as the lodge.It had stairs,two back halls,...Ponit is it wasn't the best,but it was homie compared to what the Brotherhood are used to.It wasn't too bad.)

"From the hours of 8 PM to 4 AM,girls in the right wing,boys in the left.For the record,you'll be "stated a woman possibliy in her fourties,she was a little plump,and was in camo.She was of no doubt a guard.The woman was lifeless,completely dull,yet grumpy."Breakfast is at 9,lunch at 12,and dinner is at 5.Lights out a 8:40.Any questions-good."she said before anyone could ask."Also,don't bother me and I won't bother you.Is that understood."everyone gave her a nod,then she left.

"Okaaay,that was weird."said Lance.

"I'm tellin' ya,they're gonna trap us and kill us.I'm gettin' outta here,yo."said Toad preparing to hop out,only to be grabbed by Lance.

"Get back here."

"Trynna ditch us huh?"said Kitty playfully,preparing to punch him.(_For Final Fantasy fans picture the voice of Rikku,from FFX and FFX-2_)

"Whua?"said Toad slighlty frightened,after all he was upside down.

"Just kidding."said Kitty.Then Lance dropped Todd on his head.

"Ow."this caused both Lance and Kitty to laugh.

"Thanks,now I don't have to do it anymore."said Wanda.

"It's a girl's best quality,over powering the male."said Kitty as if it was the obvious.

"And putting fear in them."added Wanda.

"True.I wonder what our rooms look like."

"Feel like ditching the boys?Shall we?"

"We shall."said Kitty,both her and Wanda leaving for their rooms.

"B-bu-but..."stuttered a confused Lance,he chose her,and now she just ditched him for Wanda.

"I-think-we've-been-ditched."

"YOU THINK!"shouted the remaining Brotherhood.

"Okay so there are four rooms,two bunks in each,there are six of us,and we have two hours.You thinking what I'm thinking?"asked Kitty in her and and Wanda's shared room.

"Yeah."

"Aw come on.Someone get me down."whined Toad hanging upside down from a tree.

"This...is...so...WRONG!Get-me-out-get-me-out-get-me-out...Hey-wait-no-don't-no-no-NOOO!"shouted Pietro,as the girls took pictures of him.He was tied in a chair covered in make-up and wearing a wig.

"But where'd the sandwhich go?"asked a sad and confused Blob.

"Now that's what I call being with productive time.And yet..."said Wanda.

"PIETRO!"shouted Lance,as the ground shook.He was soaked in water.

"It-wasn't-me-dude.It-was-them."said Pietro pointing to the girls,some how he had got free.The girls just stood blinking,Kitty started blinking innocently.

"Pietro,that's just low.They don't even know what you're talking about.Like my precious Kitten would ever harm anyone."

"PRECIOUS!KITTY'S WAS THE BRAINS OF THE OPERATION!"SHE-TIED-ME-TO-A-CHAIR!WANDA-COVERED-ME-IN-MAKE-UP!THEN-THEY-TOOK-PICTURES-OF-ME!

"And they should.Honestly Pietro,even if they did,that's not something you should tell people."said Lance in disbelief.

"Yeah,that's not good for your reputation."said Wanda.

"Really it's not.Lying is also a terrible,terribly habit."said Kitty innocently,as her and Wanda hid behind Lance.

"You do have a record of lying.Pietro,you owe them an apology."said Lance.

"Apolo-WHAT?!You-can't-even-spell-apology!"shouted Pietro.The two girls mouthed laughs.

"WHAT?!"shouted Lance,causing the ground to shake lightly,no one noticed.The arguement continued as the girls snuck off.

"Oh-you're-good."said Pietro.

"What ever could you mean?"asked Kitty innocently.

"You-know-what-I-mean."

"Nope.Not a clue."

"Kitty."

"Calm down Pie,we were just having a little fun."

"Yeah-but-how-did-you-trick-Lance-like-that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."said Kitty before...,"La-ance!Pietro's being mean!"she shoted,then started crying.

"PIETRO!"

"Oh-I-truly-hate-you."said Pietro in pretend.

"I know."said Kitty briefly before continuing her crying.

_**...An hour later...**_

"MOVE IT,MOVE IT,MOVE IT!"shouted Sgt.Payne.Everyone was outside running through the obstacle course.It was 1:00 PM,atleast the day was bright and sunny.

**Cabin 4 6:30 PM**

"Can you believe this Jean,they actually won!"complained Scott.

"Don't worry about it.It's not that important Scott."sighed Jean.

"I know,but can you believe what that,that hood said Jean."

"What did he say Scott?"

"He said,'Chill out.It's not like we're gonna hurt her'.Yeah right,like I'm supposed to believe that.She could come back,pregnant,dead, or worse."

"Wat can be worse den death Scott?"asked Rogue.

"I don't know."

"You totally need to relax dude."said Kurt.

**Cabin 5**

"Uh-huh.We won,we bad"said Toad.

"Big time."said Lance.

"Hey that's still my team."said Kitty.

"Yeah-but-you-still-won."added Pietro.

"We still shouldn't gloat."said Kitty.

"You-know-you-wanna."

"No.Just a teency bit."

"Not-that-it's-a-bad-thing-but-what-you-choose-her-for?I-think-I'm-not-the-only-one-not-thinking-with-his-brain."asked Pietro with a smirk.

"C'mon be smart Pietro.With her on our team,the X-Men won't try anything,it makes them unsure of what we're gonna do next,that scares them,makes 'em can't focus.Also we would've been a person down and have to to choose some strange weirdo.Most inmportantly,duh.So I also get something out of this.No Pietro,not that.I wouldn't want do that to her."

* * *

**The Next Morning 4:00 AM**

The sound of horns filled the camp."This isn't natural!"shouted Kitty under pillow.Her the X-Men had trouble adjusting to the horns,the Brotherhood were just plain used two it.

"Alright MAGGOTS you have new camp mates!They're fight was delayed.So make them feel welcome!Get over there maggots!"shouted Sgt.Payne as the acolytes,minus Sabertooth and Magneto,approached.

"No friggin' way!"said Rogue receiving a smirk from Remy.

"Hello cherie."he told her.As Piotr spotted Kitty he smiled.Kitty didn't notice,but Lance did,so he grabbed her protectively.Piotr looked sort of sad at this.

"Oh great,more criminals."said Scott.

"This isn't going to end vell."said Kurt.

"In this exercise teams will have to run that 5 mile lap,then do the obstacle course.GO!"shouted the sarge.

**...After some random team won**

"Wat are ya doin' here Swamp Rat?"asked Rogue.

"Just followin' ordahs,Cherie."said Gambit.

"Do dey include followin' meh?"

"No.Dat be personal."

"Well make 'em unpersonal."

"Now where be de fun in dat cherie?"

"Let meh repeat,stay away from meh Swamp Rat."

"Now why would Remy do dat?"

"If ya wanna live ya will."

"Now ya wouln't want ta hurt meh now."

"Oh yes Ah would.Move it Cajun."

_**...Onto Wendy**_

"GET YOUR BUTTS IN GEAR!COME ON,MOVE IT!"shouted Wendy,as everyone ran through the obstacle course.

"Hey Alvers.I hear we're climbing a mountain in the last week,try not to cheat or use powers this time."Scott told Lance.

"Are you giving me orders?Look,I won't,if you don't."said Lance as he walked away.

**...The next day**

"...and so I chose her.Do you think what I did was wrong?"Lance asked one of the kids at the camp.

"I don't know,I'm just a kid."said the little girl,she had to two pig tails and was wearing at girls' scout outfit,the kind with shorts.

"O-kay.But still?"

"What part don't you understand.I'm seven you dork."said the girl.

"Right,sorry."

"Yeah,yeah.Now where's that five dollars you promised me?"

"Uh.I-uh.I don't think I have any right now.If I go back to my room I could-"he started after looking for the cash and finding none.Only to be cut off by the girl.

"Do I look stupid?I want my money now."

"But I don't have it.It's in my room,and I was kind of saving some money for my girlfriend."

"Your breakin' my heart."

"Sorry."

"Your gonna be.GET 'EM GIRLS!"

"Like I'm afraid of a buch of little girls."

"AHHHHHHH!Oh hey Kitty."Lance said running from the little girls.

"Lance."she looked from Wanda and then both girls started laughing.

"Someone help me!Kitty."

"No can do.Get him ladies."

"Thanks,lady.Get back here,liar."

"Kitty."

Kitty sighed then got up and stood between Lance and the little girls."Okay what's going on here?"she asked trying not to laugh.

"They're tryna-"

"Not you,them."

"He owes me five dollars."

"Lance,is this true."

"Well,sort of."

"Give the little girl her money."

"It's in my room."

"Get it."

"I tried,but..."

"Just get it."

"Thank you lady.Hey wait a minute...This is only two dollars folded."

"Lance."Kitty said hitting him.

"Ow.That's all I can give them."

"Now you owe me ten dollars."

"But I can't,I don't have it."

"Lance."

"I don't."

"GET HIM!CHEAPSKATE!"

"Not again."

"That's better."said the girl as Lance was found with ribbons in his hair,his clothes slightly ripped,and a few scratches."And thanks for the money sir.Good luck on buying that gift."

"Yeah." he said to the girls left.

"What gift?"

"Hey lady,he I were you I'd dump this loser."mumbled the girl to Kitty.

"Yeah,but he's my loser.And I'm stuck with him,that and he put me on his team."

"I feel bad for you."said the girl before leaving.

"They're really good kids."said Lance delusional.Kitty just shook her head.

"What did she mean by,'Good luck on buying that gift.'?"

"Huh?Oh yeah,well the money I gave them was to buy you a gift."

"Aw that's-wait,you were buying me a five or ten dollar gift?You are a cheapskate.GIRLS,DO YOU MIND!"

"N-n-no.It was a fifty dollar gift."

"That's still cheap Lance."

"She's right.Are you broke mister?"

"Hey.I have to pay bills too.And-and...that's all I have."

"Well I guess if that's all you have."

"That's sad mister."

"What do you know?"Lance asked the girl.

"I know that most guys buy their girlfriends gifts up to 70 to a hundred dollars."

"That's true Lance."

"Here sir."said the girl giving him five dollars."You need it more than I do."

"Yeah,here's two more.Use it to buy a clue."said another girl.

"Hey,I disagree with that!And I can't take money from a kid."

"Trust me sir,you should.Can you even spell disagree?Can you even spell?"

"I'm being insulted by a little girl."

"Hand the girls back they're money Lance."

"No that's okay,he can keep it.He needs,for you and himself.Word of advice,don't marry this guy."said the girl."Hey."said Lance,as the girl left,shaking her head in disbelief.

"Is that really all you have?"

"Yes,why?Ow."

"You were gonna spend all your money on me.That's for being an idiot.So...what are you getting me?"

"I'm not telling."

"Please."

"It's a surprise."

"Are you gonna take those out."she said pointing to his head.

"Yeah."he said removing the ribbons awkwardly.

"You don't have a clue of what you're doing?Let me help."

"Yeah,so then after they caught him,they put ribbons in his hair.Then..."Kitty told the rest of the Brotherhood what happend.

"Wait.He-was-running-from-seven-year-olds?"asked Pietro.

"Yep."

"Lance that's sad."said Wanda.

"What should I've done?Punched 'em,they're kids and little girls.I do not hit kids or girls."

"Yes,you do.You hit Pietro."said Kitty.

"Hey!"

"Kidding."

"Ha Lance got beat up by girls."said Toad only to be slapped by Kitty,and hexed by Wanda."Ow."

"And he's a cheap."added Fred."That's all you have?"

"Not really.And I have more than you."

"How much do you have."asked Kitty.

"That's another secret.You think I actual say that around these guys.Especially not Pietro and Toad.Plus I thought that didn't matter to you."

"It doesn't."

"Gold-digger."coughed the other boys.

"Am not."

"Yeah-right."coughed Pietro.

"Pietro I know many,many things."

"Are-you-saying-you're-gonna-blackmail-me-for-coughing?"

"Nooo...I'm saying that if word got out about a few things to the girls at school...And you were so not coughing."

"That's-cold.And-yes-I-was."

"So all three of you were just randomly coughing?"

"Yes."

"Pietro you're an idiot."said Wanda.

"She's-the-one-gold-diggin'.And-we-all-know-what-Lance-is-thinking.By-the-way-I-was-think-of-getting-a-gold-sports-car-along-with-"

"SHUT UP PIETRO!"everyone hushed the babbling speedster.

* * *

**Some random day in the last week of Camp Sunshine 1:00 PM**

"EVRYONE WILL CLIMB THAT MOUNTAIN!WHATEVER GROUP GETS TO THE TOP FIRST,GETS THE REST OF CAMP FREE OF WORK!NOW MOVE OUT!MOVE IT,MOVE IT,MOVE IT."shouted into a megaphone,which made him even louder.The teens ran off in a hurry to the large,and I do mean large,mountain.

"We gotta to climb a mountain again,and this one's larger than the first (_remember in Survival of the Fittest_),yo."whined Toad as he and everyone else stood looking up at the large mountain.

"Not a problem."said Lance in leader mode.Then everyone grabbed onto a piece of the mountain and began climbing.

_**On the X-Men's side same time...**_

"Alright team,remember no powers."Then everyone grabbed...

As Kitty's foot slipped slightly,she was caught by something."Thanks Lance."she smiled.

"Grab on."he said as he saw she was getting tired.He reached a hand out for her.

"Un-uh."she laughed.

"Trust me."

"If I fall,I'm hunting you for all entirnity."

"You won't."said Lance as she grabbed onto his back.

"If they fall,who gets there stuff?"asked Todd.

"I don't know.We never talked about that."said Blob as he climbed the moutain carrying everyone's bags.

"Me."said Pietro.

"If they fall,I'll pull them back up.Then you'll fall for thinking it."said Wanda to the boys.

"GULP"

"Hey-Pryde.Good-thing-your-not-fat.I-hope-your're not heavy."said Pietro to Kitty.

"Shut up,Pietro!"shouted Kitty nervously,closing her eyes.

"What are they doing?"asked Scott as he spotted the Brotherhood and Kitty."He's going to drop her."

"No her won't.If he does I could pull her up."said Jean.

"Twenty sayz they both vall and die."said Kurt.

"Shut-up Kurt."Rogue told her little 'brother'.

"Boys."sighed Amara."Hey X,you've been quiet for a while,something wrong."

"Huh.No everything's fine.I don't really talk that much that's all."replied the girl.

"Ah understand ya there."said Rogue.

"Okay Lance I can handle it from here."said Kitty as they came to a small ledge.She then looked up and continued climbing.What had her shocked is how the brotherhood could manage to actually work.So far the weren't even close to the top,no one was.Stacy said it might take a day or two,so they might want to pack somethings.

"Now what are they doing?"asked Scott.

"Will ya just leave 'em be."said Rogue.

"Remy loved ta be lef' alone wit ya cherie."said Gambit,who came climbing up from behind them.

"And Ah'd love ta see Remy drop and fall."

"Ya wouldn't really want dat mon cherie."

"Yes,Ah do."

"Okay."

"What?"asked Rogue as he sudddenly disappered.She then got nervous and started looking around,when she looked and didn't see anything she really started panicking.

"Lookin' for moi?"

"SWAMP RAT!"shouted Rogue after jumping from shock.This caught the attention of everyone on the mountain and even a little of the camp.

"Rogue."said the Brotherhood and Kitty as they continued climbing.

"OW!"

"Gambit."they all said as they came to a small cave like area,which was good because they were getting tired and it was starting to rain.

"Great,now Toad can finally get cleaned."said Kitty.

"Hey!AHH WATER!Save me babycakes."shrieked Toad hiding behind Wanda,only to be hexed."Ow...ooh pretty flies."

"O-kay..."said Kitty.

"Happens-everyday.We're-all-kind-of-used-to-it."shrugged Pietro.

_**Later that day,as it was getting dark.**_

"Hey Lance."said Kitty,she seemed a little confused and disturbed.

"Yeah."

"Can we talk for a sec?"

"Uh-okay."he said from the wall he was leaning on.

"Alone."

"No problem."he said as they both walked outside.This caught the attention of the Brotherhood,who snook behind them,hiding behind the cave wall."So what did you what to talk about?"

"I kind of been wondering.Earlier,when Sgt.Payne asked you to pick your teamates,why did you choose me?"she asked.

"Ooh.He's-got-a-lot-of-explainin'-to-do."whispered Pietro.

"Shh.Be quiet."Wanda hushed her brother.

"Well."He started searching for the words to say."Why shouldn't I?"he said.

"I need to know if I not just some kind of plan to trick the X-Men."

"Kitty I would never use you,for anything."said Lance receiving a look from Kitty."Well..that was a long time ago.And I technically wasn't using you.Just a little.Kitty,look,I chose you because I..."he paused."_Just say it dumb ass!_"he thought to himself.

"Beacause what Lance?"

"Five-dollars-says-he-gets-smacked."whispered Pietro.

"Well,I have five sayin' she dumps his sorry butt."Toad whispered revealing five dollars.

"I'm putting five torwards getting smacked and dumped."

"Hush.Ten says he gets thrown off the edge."whisphered Wanda.

"Because I want you to know that you can trust us,trust me.Plus why wouldn't I have chosen you,your smart,pretty,...they're standing right behind us.Aren't they?"asked Lance.

"Wh-HEY!"said Kitty,looking behind him.

"Wh-owww."

"We-were-uh.This-isn't-what-it-looks-like.Ow."said Pietro at the bottom of the group.

"We were just uh...uh...um..."stuttered Toad.

"Um.I-take-it-you've-done-this-before."said Pietro and Wanda in unision.

"And they call me dumb."said Blob rolling his eyes.

"Do you mind?There's a little thing called privacy."said Lance.

"Never mind.Thanks."said Kitty going torwards the edge to sit down.

"Hey-who-betted-on-nothing-happening?"

"You were betting on what would happen?"asked Lance.

"Yeah."said everyone.

"Anyways,no one won."said Wanda from her place on top of the group.

"Hey,yo,did she dump your sorry butt-uh-I'm mean you?"asked Todd.

"What?!"

"Never mind.Hey Kitty,are you gonna dump his sorry butt."

"Um..."she thought for a moment,already knowing the answer."I don't know,maybe."

"Wh-Why.I'm sorry-I'm sorry.It-was-all just-a-cruel-sick-joke-but-I-meant-everything-I-said-earlier."begged Lance extremely fast,unsure if she was serious,but playing along.

"Did-anyonyone-understand-a-word-of-that?"asked Pietro.

"Nope."said Toad.

"Well if that's the case then...yes."said Kitty.

"YES!Owww"shouted Toad and Blob.

"B-but-I can change.I-swear-I'll-never-ever-ever-do-it-again.I-just-wanted-to-make-Scott-angry."

"Really now."

"Yes,and-I-really-really-sorry.But-if-you-could-find-it-in-your-heart-to-forgive-me-I'll-never-do-it-again.I promise."

"Nope.Too late."

"Just-give-me-one-more-chance."

"Nope."

"Ki-tty."he whined,fully catching onto what she was doing,that and she winked at him to let him know she wasn't serious.

"Okay Lance,I was just joking."

"I-promise-I'll...oh.So your not dumping me."

"No."said Toad and Blob.

"I wouldn't say that now.I mean I'll think about it,but give or take over time.I mean..."

"What?!"he knew she was joking,but didn't expect that.

"Just kidding,sheesh.See you're too serious,I change my mind.I am dumping you."

"Yes."

"Wh-no.Please.I can change.I'll be less serious."

"Phsyc."

"Nooo."

"Please make up your mind,yo."

"Yeah it's saddening."

"Okay,you want the truth."

"Yes."said everyone.

"We were pretending the whole time.But then again I might have to think on it."

"Hey.Wait Kitty your were just playin' right,right.Kitty."he said as she walked back into the small cave and out of the rain.

"Maaaybe."

"Ki-tty."he said following her.

"If you all want my answer.You'll have to catch me first."she said running.

"Can we get up now?"asked Wanda retorically,then everyone tried getting up at once,falling back down,heads clashing together.

"Owww."

"Kitty get back here."

"Not a chance."

"ONE AT A TIME!"shouted Wanda,getting up.Then Blob got up,followed by Toad.Pietro stayed down trying to gather his thoughts back.

"Ah-uh...Huh-oh-yeah-right."he said getting up shaking his head."Let's-go-get-her."he said running into the gave followed by everyone else.

"Hey.That's cheating.AHHH."she screamed almost being slimed by Toad.

"Ow."he shouted as Lance punched him.Pietro almost caught Kitty,but she ducked and phased through him.

"Hey-who-said-we-could-use-powers."

"Me."

"Since when?"asked Lance.

"Now!"she said as she came up behind him and pushed him.To bad this gave Wanda the aim to hex her still."Hey no fair."

"Sure-it-is."said Pietro grabbing her as Wanda let her go.She started kicking and tried to phase,but Wanda deactivated her powers.Then Lance walked over to her.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"This."she said as she kicked Pietro in the knee,then started running again.Lance caught before she could run any further."Okay,okay.I give,I give."

"Really?"

"No.Okay,okay."she laughed as he tickled her."My answer is..."she blew a rasberry.

"Ew.Kitty."he said wiping the spit from his face and chasing her.

**...Earlier**

"Great.Just great.It's rainin' and we're wet.And Ah'm stuck wit a group of morons."said Rogue.

"It not be dat bad cherie,ya still have moi."

"STAY AWAY FROM MEH!"

"But den Remy won't be next ta ya."

"Dat's de idea swamp rat.So would ya?"

"Oui,but Remy was goin ta tell ya dat blue homme be lookin through ya stuff."

"What?!KURT!"she shouted running over to him as he ran and teleported.

"Hey John.Don't ya owe moi somethin'?"

"What?"

"De boy didn't drop dat girl."

"Oh roight."said Pyro pulling out the money.

"Ya be likin de fille hommes?"Remy asked Piotr.

"Huh...?"

"Dat girl de rocky homme was carrin'.Ya like her."

"Yes,but not like that.And she already has de Avalanche fellow."

"Doesn't mean a t'ing,not a t'ing mon omi."Remy said off."Ohhhh Cherieee!"

"So...Jean."

"Yes,Scott."

"I was wondering..."just then they were interrupted.

"Kurt get back here!"

"AHHH"

"Oh cherie."

"GO AWAY!"

"Non.Remy could never leave his cherie,for she de most belle fille."

"URGHHH!Why are ya followin meh?Why don't ya and ya brain dead friends go on otherside of de mountain?!"

"Remy already told ya.So Remy can be wit his belle cherie."

"Ya don't get it,do ya?"

"Get what?"

"Ah don't like ya stalkin' meh.Ah want ya ta go away!"

"Never mind."sighed Scott."We're all going to get soaked.I wonder if the Brotherhood and Kitty are out like this."

"Come to think of,it me too."said Jean.

**...Currently**

Everyone was sound asleep,also dry and peaceful,except Lance just sat watching everyone.Kitty sleeping,yet she seemed disturbed,she was shaking.So Lance went over and lightly touched her shoulder,waking her instantly.The moment she did,she jumped,sitting up in shock."You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little cold." she lied.Lance then dug in a bag puling out a blanket,and placed it over her.He then layed down on a blanket beside her."Thanks."

By the time 6 AM hit Lance was up.Everyone else,minus Kitty,woke up a few minutes later.Lance had already changed,there was a large blanket hanging from a branch on the cave wall by two nails.That's how everyone got changed.Kitty was still sleep until she woke up from another bad dream.She looked around everyone was up,which was shocking seeing how the Brotherhood usually sleep until afternoon.Wanda was unpredictable."Whoa."

"Hey Kitty."said Wanda,who was wearing a red tank top with black pants.

"Hey-sleepy's-up."said Pietro.

"Its...,"Kitty said digging through her bag for a watch,"6 AM in the morning.You guys are never up this early."

"Well-we-are-today."Kitty then got up to change.

"Who put up the blanket?"she asked as she noticed it.Everyone pointed to Lance,who was outside.

"He would put it up until,I reminded him how when you woke up,everyone who have to watch you change.Including Pietro."said Wanda.

"That'll work.Thanks Lance."she said going behind the blanket with her bag,changing into a light blue-green long sleeve t-shirt,and light blue denim shorts.She decided to leave her hair down,combing just a little.Then she stepped from behind the blanket and went outside with everyone else.

"Ready?"asked Lance.

"Yeah.How much further?"

"We're almost half way there."

"Good.First-thing-I'm-gonna-do-when-we-get-home-is-kiss-the-floor.Then-again-maybe-not."said Pietro

**8:00 AM**

The X-Men were up,now.Actually they just started climbing.They woke up around 6:40 and 7 in the morning."Okay team let's reach the top,remember no powers."

"Okay,Ah understand that.Wat Ah don't understand is why dey still followin' us."said Rogue annoyed.

"Looks like someone has a crush on Rogue."said Jean.

"Oh no,another Lance and Kitty."said Scott.

"Not in dis life time.He's more of a pest."

"Thank God.I couldn't handle another one of those.Sad thing is,I think he might be worse than Alvers."said Scott.

"Lance is starting to grow on you,huh?"asked Amara.

"No way.Not ever."

"Personally I don't know him.So I won't make any judgements."said X23.

"That's because you haven't met him."said Scott.

"He's not dat bad.Ah lived wit dem,remember?"said Rogue.

"And I feel bad for you."said Scott.

"Look X,all ya need ta know is he's serious,doesn't give up,stubborn,and has slight anger issues.But yet he's dependable."said Rogue."And ya already know about Kit."

"Got it."said X.

"Wat about Remy?"asked Remy as he caught up with the X-Men.

"Remy is an annoyin',brain dead,stalkin',swamp rat,lyin',theif,who can't take a hint."

"They've already started?Look how far they are."said Scott lokking up to find the Brotherhood and Kitty on another side of the mountain,and they were above the X-Men and Acolytes."HEY ALVERS!"Scott shouted angryly.

"SEE YA SUMMERS!"

"Isn't da sun a beautiful sheila?Just look at her flames."said St.John.

"What?"asked Scott in confusion.Rogue and Remy stopped and looked at John confused.

"Is that normal?"asked X23.

"No."said Jean.

"Ya not supposed ta look at da sun,stupid."said Rogue.

"Dere be somethin' seriously wrong wit dat boy."said Gambit.

"There be somethin' wrong wit ya too,Cajun.Ya keep followin meh."

"For ya Rogue,Remy would follow ya ta de ends of de Earth."

"Ah really wish ya wouldn't."

"Hey where did everyone go?Why is everything blurry mate?"asked Pyro.

"Idiot."said Rogue and Remy in unision.

"URGHH!"

"Wat Remy do?"

"Okay everyone we're half way there."said Scott.

"LEAVE MEH ALONE!"

"Hey leave mein sister alone."said Kurt defensively.

"Ya her brother?"

"Yeah he is.Got a problem wit dat Swamp Rat."

"Non.It just be he not look like ya.Ya sure he ya brother."

"Ja,I am her brother."

"Are they going to keep at this all day?"asked X23.

"Probably."sighed Jean.

"What is your power?"Amara asked Pyro in curiosity."It seems you have an obsession with the sun.Your power wouldn't be insanity would it?"

"Oy'm not crazy sheila.And Oy manipulate fire.Name's St.John Allerdyce." answered Pyro."Wot 'bout you sheila?"

"Amara Aquilla.I create and manipulate magma."

"Are you an angel?"he asked.

"N-no.I just can control and generate lava and sometimes fire."

"My Queen.Oy'm at your hands and feet your highness."

"Wh-?Queen...I mean back at Nova Roma I'm a princess,but queen?"

"Anything your highness.Just ask."he said looking at her.

"Leave me alone Pyro! I'm not an angel,or queen for that matter of fire."

"Rioght my goddess."

"Scott!He won't leave me alone.He thinks I'm some kind of fire goddess reincarnated into human form.Why won't you leave me be."whined Amara.

"Welcome ta mah world."said Rogue.

"Wat do ya mean cherie."

"Why?Why won't ya leave meh alone?"

"I AM NOT A FIRE GODDESS!"

"AH'M NOT YA CHERIE!"

"Oops."said Gambit as he shook due to Rogue's physcotic shouting.

"What do ya mean 'oops'?"asked Rogue looking over to Remy to see he had accidentally charged a rock."GAMBIT!"

"It was an accident."

"Stop it."

"Remy tryin'."

"Wat do ya mean tryin?"then as the rock was going to explode Remy grabbed it and threw it.

BOOM

"WATCH IT!"shouted Lance as the rock came torwards Kitty,but Wanda hexed it away.

"YOU TRYNNA KILL EVERYONE!"shouted Toad.

"AHHH!"screamed Amara who fell from shock.Jean then lifted her.Then the mountain slightly shook again due too Piotr punching a hole in it so he wouldn't fall.X just used her claws.The shake caused Scott let out a small blast as his glasses fell,only to be caught and returned by Jean.Luckly Scott turned his head in time.

"Great now someone other than Alvers is shaking the place."said Cyclops.

"Whoa."said Kurt as he accidentally teleported almost to the top,then back.

"WHAT-HAPPENED-TO-NO-POWERS?!"asked Pietro,as he grabbed Wanda who almost slipped.

"Ahhh."said Kitty as she fell,luckly grabbing onto a ledge.She was now hanging seeing how there was no footing,she also scratched her arm slightly on a rock,due to sliding down.This caught Lance attention.

"Kitty.Okay as of now the no powers rule.Just went straight out the window."He then climbed down to get her

"Finally."said Pietro,also climbing down to help.

"ALVERS WHAT DID YOU!?"asked Scott seeing what happen,while Jean used her powers to ensure the ledge didn't break.

"SHOVE IT SUMMERS!"

"And dey call me crazy."said St.John shaking his head.

"You are!"said Amara,Rogue,and Remy in unision.

"No.Just misunderstood."

"Can I get a hand here?"Kitty asked after attempting to pull herself.She then screamed as she almost fell."Now would be great."she said,he voice filled with fear.

"WHO'S THE IDIOT WHO SHOOK THE MOUNTAIN!"shouted Lance as he pulled Kitty up,her eyes were closed.Pietro helped once she was half way up making sure she didn't slip,other we'd have another Romeo & Juliet scene.

"Thanks."she said.

"GAMBIT!"shouted everyone.

"AND THE SECOND TIME!"

"..."

"Lance it's okay,just let it go.It was probably an accident."said Kitty.

"Is everyone alright?"asked Lance in complete leader mode.

"Yeah."answered Brotherhood.

"Kitty?"

"Lance I'm fine."

"WHO SHOOK THE MOUNTAIN SECOND TIME!"asked Wanda.

"A MORON WHO THINKS PUNCHIN' THINGS IS SMART!"shouted Rogue.

"Idiots."said Pietro.

"Sorry."said Piotr.

"It's not his fault,he just be tryin' ta stay alive."said Remy.

"Ya right...IT'S YOURS!"

"But cherie,wat Remy do?"

"Urghh."

As everyone continued to use their powers,only this time to win,more drama assured."Sorry Kitty."said Kurt as he grabbed he and teleported her to the ground.

"Hey!"

"Ew."said Jean as she was slimed in the face.

"TOAD!"shouted Scott.

"Normally I wouldn't do this but..."said Kitty as she snuck up behind Kurt,with the help of Wanda,and phased down to a ledge.Then took Pyro's lighter and dropped it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ya might want ta duck mon omi!"said Gambit as he tossed a card at the Brotherhood.

"Hey Remy."said Rogue.

"Oui Cherie."he asked then she blew him a kiss.This distracted him long enough for Jean to open his pockets,and Kurt to take his cards and leave them torwards the bottom.

"Aren't ya missin' somethin'?"Rogue asked,pointing torwards his pocket.

"Wat.?"he smirked,which went away after his eyes followed where she was pointing."My cards!"

"See ya."she said leaving him there.

"Hey!You almost put my hair on fire!"said an annoyed Jean after Wanda threw a hex bolt her way.

"That's the idea."Wanda said as she another bolt torwards her.

"Someone say fire?"said Pyro pulling out a spare lighter,before contributing to the whole 'put-Jean's-hair-on-fire' plan,he noticed that Wanda's hexed bolts resembled something.Fire,the love of his life.For a while he was in a daze,but only for a second or two.

_**Several sabotages later...**_

Most of the teams,five of them,were close reaching the top.Once the saw each other they rushed.The X-Men,Brotherhood,Acolytes reach the top first,followed by the other two teams."RUN!"everyone shouted,the mutants ran to the flag and grabbing it the camera then snapped their picture.Once they reached the bottom the picture showed that all three mutant teams won.Unfortunately this meant that the three team captains would have to do a challenge the next day.The boys would have to race through everything the groups went through over the pass weeks.The rest of the week,five days,would belong to the winning team.

"FIRST ONE BACK WINS!NOW MOVE IT!"shout Sgt.Payne.

"WOO GO Scott!"shouted the X-Men.

"Go Fire!"shouted Pyro.

"THERE'S NO FIRE!"shouted everyone.

"No fire."he said as if he would cry.

"NO!"

"There's no fire John."said Amara.

"Oy know my queen.Dey don't know how to welcome a goddess of fire such as you."

"I'm not the Goddess of...never mind.Thanks John,that was actually a little sweet.In a creepy deranged way."

"My queen is please."said Pyro with a smile."Oy shall burn her name in a tree."

"Wh-?John no!"she shouted.

"No."

"No."said Amara as the racebegun again.

"You-better-win-Lance."said Pietro.

"I am,like,so out of this."said Kitty walking away.

Eventually all three teams won so,instead the X-Men and Brotherhood won for being there,the camp not the race,first."How does lazy Alvers almost beat me with out cheating?"asked Scott.

"WILL YA GIVE IT A REST!"shouted Rogue.Scott had been going on about it all day.

"What is it with men and winning and losing?"asked Jean retorically.

"Vait he almost beat you?"asked Kurt.

"URGH!"shouted Rogue,Jean,Amara.

"Vhat I do?"asked Kurt.

Over the pass week the two teams both did whatever it is they wanted.There were a few fights and..."STAY AWAY FROM MEH!" and "I'M NOT A FIRE GODDESS!" along the way,but that was about the worst.The Acolytes just did the camp challenges,then John and Remy would would bug Rogue and Amara.So here we are now,with the X-men finally back at the X mansion.

"YES,Scott I'm sure I'm not pregnant,drunk,or high.And yes,I am alive and this isn't a ghost or projection."sighed Kitty.

"She's alive that's all that matters."said Jean.

"But Jean she could be-"started Scott who was cut off by Jean putting a finger to his lips,kissing him,and dragging him away from Kitty.Kitty just sat and watched,shaking her head at how easily Scott was dragged out of the room.

"What was dat 'bout?"asked Rogue coming into the room just in time to hear the ending of the conversation.

"Not a clue."Kitty answered.

"Is he always like that?"asked X who only saw Scott babble and be dragged away.

"Yes."answered the other teens around the area at the time.

* * *

**To Becontiued...**

**Gotcha!Bet you didn't see that one coming.Mwauhahahaha.Btw anyone who has read this before 7/26/07 may want to go back and re-read chapter 3,if they haven't,it's been completed and edited.****It will help you understand the next episode,and the beginning of this one.Also ****because I would like my readers to be able to have a say in what goes,not because I don't have any suggestions:What would you like the Brotherhood's training room to be called (it's similar to the X-Men's Danger Room,but better)?The name options for it aren't official,but this will hlp me decide.The name can either be serious,something like the X-Men's Danger Room,or self explainatory.Also if you would like to see something happen in the next episode:And Summer Begins part 2,let me know.I have ideas for it already,but I would like to see where you think this is going.Even if you don't want it changed,tell me where you think it's going,and how is it so far.So please,please review.I'll start saying this in two other languages,if you don't.Either that or Pyro will burn your house down.Better yet,Kitty will cook for you.**


End file.
